


Give Me Your Forever

by blackfin



Series: SidLink College AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, blowjob, domesticness, human!sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Sidon pops the question via offering Link two rings - one of him and one for Sidon - and gets a response that is very much expected from Link: simple, honest and wholehearted





	Give Me Your Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Winter SidLink Week but I ultimately decided to go with another idea so this is just some fun fluff and smut  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated! Thank you!

When he stepped into their apartment, he found the entirety of downstairs dark but could hear that the tv in the living area was on. Closing the door behind him, Sidon tossed aside his keys without really looking where they landed (from the sound he made, he was certain he had, at least, made the table sitting underneath the coat rack), shed his jacket, hung it up and retrieved the small, brightly wrapped box from one of the pockets. 

Holding it loosely in his hands, he stared at the top of the stairs, twirling the box around, nervousness gnawing its fingernails inside his chest. Taking a deep breath, he told himself in a firm voice that there was nothing to worry about. This was going to go smoothly, it was going to go alright, there was nothing at all to be worrying about. Right now, the proper emotion to be feeling was excitement. What he was about to do, it was going to be one of the biggest moments of both his and Link’s lives. It was something to look forward to! 

Which meant, he should probably get on with it. Tucking a tendril of red hair behind his ear, he unconsciously straightened his back, rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension that had settled into the muscles, then started up the stairs. All the lights, save for one lamp in the living area, were off. He hadn’t ever asked where Link had picked up the habit of turning off and making sure that all lights that weren’t in use were off. Really, there was no point in asking - he could guess easily that Link’s father was the one who instilled it in him, and most likely not kindly. 

Turning the corner, he walked into the living area and chuckled. On the couch was a large, upright bundle of colorful blankets. To the untrained eye, it would appear as though someone had just thrown a bunch of blankets in a controlled chaotic mess onto the couch but he knew better. Contained within those blankets, tightly wrapped up in defense against the cold, was Link. Not an inch of him could be seen. Over the years, he had perfected the blanket defense, which allowed him to create a barrier that allowed in not a breath of cold. The blankets shifted slightly as at the sound of him giggling. Link’s voice, muffled and near incoherent, came from somewhere inside the heap of fabric. 

“Heya.”

“Hello, Love.” Sidon replied, padding over to the couch. He plopped down beside him, momentarily setting the wrapped box on the side table. On the TV, some kind of cooking show was going through the steps of cooking what looked to be a cake of some sort. 

The moment after he had sat down, the bundle of blankets was moving. Spreading his legs far apart, arms held up slightly, Sidon leaned back, knowing full well where this was going. In a surprisingly graceful movement, Link managed to move his fabric barricade and himself into Sidon’s lap. After squirming around for a short moment, he seemed to find the position that was right for him, relaxed back against Sidon’s chest and let out an audible sound of contentment.

Once he had stopped moving, Sidon lowered his arms so he could clumsily wrap them around the mass of Link and blankets. Resting his chin on top of what he was guessing was Link’s head, he asked, “How was work?”

“The Boss brought in cotton candy grapes today, and she meant for them to be used in a dish or something but we got into them. They didn’t last five minutes.”

“Cotton candy grapes?” Sidon asked, confused, wondering if they were exactly what they sounded like. 

“Exactly as it sounds. Grapes that taste like cotton candy. They’re really good. I’ll bring you some next time.”

“Did you get in trouble for eating them?”

He felt Link shake his head, “Nah, cuz the Boss was eating just as many as we were so it wasn’t like she could get mad. What ‘bout you?”

“It was fine, though I did not get any cotton candy grapes.”

“Tragic, I don’t know how you survived the day without the awesomeness that is cotton candy grapes.”

Sidon chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the top of Link’s blanket defenses, “I did so with the promise that a beautiful, amazing man was waiting for me at home.”

A startled snort drifted out of the blankets, “Why you gotta be so sappy?”

“Because you love it, and you know it.” Sidon teased, wishing he could figure out how to peel back the layers so he could see Link’s face but past experience, which included an incident when he had accidentally gotten Link so tangled up that he had to resort to cutting him out with scissors, knew better than to start tugging and yanking. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Despite the dismissive tone of his voice, he could hear the smile in his voice. 

They both fell quiet, focus shifting over to the TV. Now, the brightly smiling woman who seemed to be the host of the cooking show, and who had the biggest teeth Sidon had ever seen was putting together a pasta dish of some sort. It actually looked incredibly good. He would have to see if they had the ingredients to make spaghetti for dinner. If they didn’t, maybe he could talk Link into taking a quick trip to the nearby grocery store. 

However, before then, there was something he needed to do. Something that had, somehow, momentarily, slipped his mind. Glancing over to the wrapped box, he started to hear the worried whispers of nervousness once again. Not for the first time, he considered the possibility that he might be wrong in presenting this opportunity right now, that Link might not be ready for this. True, they had been together since Link had started college, so over five years now but still, this was a big step in their relationship. Not to mention, it wasn’t something they had actually specifically talked about it. So, was he in the right for bringing this up out of the blue? Should he have discussed this with Link first instead of just deciding it was the right time? What if he was wrong?

“Sidon?” Link’s concerned voice broke his focus on the chittering worries, bringing him back to the present moment. 

“Yes, Love?” Sidon replied, giving his head a slight shake in an attempt to clear it. 

“Are you okay? You tensed up real bad all the sudden.”

“Yes, I’m alright.” He said, mentally kicking himself in the shins for making Link worry. Taking a deep breath, he shoved aside all the doubts that were still swimming around inside his mind. Without giving himself time to hesitate, he picked up the box, held it out so that Link could see it and said, “I got you something.”

“Is it food?” Link asked jokingly, a tanned arm pushing out of the bundle of blankets. It snatched the box before retreating back into the warm protection. 

“No,” Sidon chuckled, “please do not eat it.”

“Awww, well, then I don’t want it.” Link playfully whined amongst the noises of him ripping open the wrapping paper. 

“Well, I’ll take it back, then.” Sidon held out his hand out in front of Link. 

“Hah, no.” 

He could hear Link crumpling up the wrapping paper. Struggling to keep the pace of his breath even, he began to fidget where he sat. The seconds seemed to stretch out into an eternity as he waited for Link to get the box open. In the back of his mind, the nervous chittering became a chorus, loudly wailing their tune that he had jumped the gun, he had made a mistake, that Link wasn’t going to say yes. He largely ignored their incessant noise, determined to not let his nerves get the best of him. 

Suddenly, Link’s arm popped out again. It reached down, gripped hold of Sidon’s left arm, and pulled it inside the blanket defenses like a bird would yank in a length of straw into a birdhouse. There was some fumbling around, a little of Link mumbling underneath his breath. All the while, Sidon just sat silently, eyebrows quirked in confusion. However, his question as to what Link was doing was answered when he felt a cold band of metal being pushed to the base of his ring finger. 

His heart leapt into his throat, trumpeting a triumphant fanfare all the way. Link had just put the ring he had gotten himself on his finger. That - there was no clearer indication that the answer was yes than that! Once the ring was snuggly in place, Link patted his hand then set about fumbling with something else. Quietly, reverently, Sidon slowly pulled his arm out, his breath catching when he saw the ring on his finger. He had picked it out, had taken a lot of time carefully choosing the matching pair for him and Link because it hadn’t made any sense for just Link to wear a ring but he hadn’t actually put the ring on himself before so he didn’t have any idea what it would look like. Seeing it now, on his hand, a clear and vibrant symbol of him and Link taking that next step, it was incredible. 

“There!” Link happily declared, thrusting out his arm once more so Sidon could see. 

If the sight of the ring on his own hand had been stunning, seeing the ring sitting perfectly at the base of Link’s ring finger was breathtaking. Reaching forward, he stroked the pad of his thumb over the smooth band of the ring. It was of a simple design, nothing fancy because that just suited Link best but, without a doubt, it looked truly, stunningly beautiful on Link’s hand. He was also delighted to find it looked right, as though it belonged there. 

“What happened to getting down on one knee?” Link asked teasingly, rolling out of Sidon’s lap and shambling over to the side of the couch he had been previously sitting on. 

“I had planned on it but you sat on me. Do you want me to give the ring back so I can offer it to you whilst on a bended knee?”

“Nope!” Link said happily, head suddenly popping up out of the blankets. 

There was a delicate flush of pink along his cheeks. Blue eyes, vibrant with excitement and happiness, found Sidon’s, warming him from head to toe as love flooded his gaze. Smiling widely, he picked up his phone from the side table, messed with it for a moment then stuck his hand out and took a picture. 

“Zelda is gonna flip!” Link giggled, frantically typing out a text message. 

“So, I can take this as a yes?” Sidon asked, relaxing back against the couch, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“No, I’m just freaking out, excitedly telling my best friend that we’re now officially engaged, I’m going to be getting married because I actually plan on telling you that I’m not interested.”

“Ah, well, it was worth the shot but can I have the ring back, then?”

Link didn’t even bother responding. Instead, he continued to tap away on his phone, obviously typing up a long, detailed message. Chuckling, actually feeling a bit foolish for having been nervous before, Sidon slid over to where Link sat. Wrapping his arms around him, he tugged him back into his lap, leaning down to pepper little kisses on his cheek, ear and jaw. Link leaned into him, snuggling close without taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Does your Dad know?” He asked, tapping the send button. 

Sidon nodded, “I told him I was ring shopping. I’m going to need to call him soon to let him know the results.”

“Probably a good idea but before that,” Link turned to offer up a soft, loving grin, “my answer is yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sidon.”

Before he could respond - not that there was anything in his rosy, hazy mind other than a continued soft note of absolute adoration for his Link - the man of his affections reached up, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Slow, thorough, warm and gentle - everything else, everyone else in the world faded away until there was nothing but the sensation of Link’s lips against his own, Link’s scent, Link’s warmth, Link’s taste. All overwhelming his senses, making his heart flutter wildly. Breathing out slowly through his nose, squeezing Link close to his chest, he returned the kiss with hungry enthusiasm. Sneakily slipping his tongue inside, relishing in the shiver that ran through Link’s smaller body, he took a moment to gently tease Link’s tongue before slipping back and lightly nipping his bottom lip. Link shuddered, and returned his nip with a harder bite. A jolt raced through Sidon’s body, sending goosebumps flooding over the surface of his skin. Warmth flooded his chest, rushing down to his stomach and then even lower when Link looked the lower lip he had just bitten between his lips and sucked lovingly on it. 

“I’m rock hard, right now.” Link laughed breathlessly, cheeks bright red, eyes bright, focused and shining with excitement. 

Feeling a little fuzzy in the head, as well as incredibly excited himself, Sidon easily, happily took the hint. Sliding off the couch, he knelt down in front of Link, managed to separate all the blankets (with considerable help from Link) until his lower body was exposed. He was wearing sweatpants, which left nothing to the imagination. There was a very obvious bump extending out from his crotch. Normally, he would take the time to do some teasing, some foreplay to make the next step even more enjoyable but right now, he knew both he and Link were incredibly impatient. Gripping the hem, he gracefully pulled down both the sweatpants and underneath, allowing Link’s erection to come bouncing free. He hadn’t been exaggerating. Even though it had just been a kiss, he was already standing to full attention, small drops of clear precum beading out of the tip. Link’s cock mirrored his body - small, slim and utterly delectable. 

Heart pounding in his chest, skin flushed and overheated, his own erection pressing painfully against the confines of his jeans, Sidon scooted forward, yanking Link’s hips closer to him, using his shoulders to push his legs apart. Again, he would normally take the time to tease a bit, blowing, kissing anywhere and everywhere except the one place Link would want him to most of all, but he couldn’t make himself wait. His mouth was already watering. Leaning down, he opened his mouth, wrapped it around the head of Link’s cock, shivering at both the strong taste that immediately flooded his taste buds, and the loud, gasping moan Link let loose. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head, he took a moment to play with the slit before abruptly sinking all the way down to the base. 

Link cried out loudly, one hand landing on the top of his head. Thin fingers weaved through his hair, gripping into the strands. Not tugging or pulling, but more just hanging on. Holding Link’s hips down with one hand so he couldn’t buck or thrust, Sidon hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on his erection, and began to bob up and down, rubbing his tongue against the underside, tracing the lines of veins, swallowing down the copious amounts of precum as best he could. Saliva began to slip free from his mouth, dribbling from his lips to slide down his throat. His other hand began to play gently with Link’s balls - stroking, kneading, massaging, driving Link closer and closer to the edge. 

Above him, Link was quickly unraveled into a gasping, writhing mess. Glancing up, he was more than pleased, a little bit proud to find Link flushed deeply red, eyes clenched close, mouth wide open as pants, mews and moans tumbled from between his pink lips. The sight alone was nearly enough to make him cum in his pants. Unable to take it anymore, Sidon released Link’s balls so that his hand could fly down to the button of his jeans. Roughly yanking them open, then down, he shoved his hand inside of his underwear, wrapped his fingers around his own erection, jolting as an electric bolt of pleasure raced up his spine, and, without taking his eyes off Link’s face, began to pump his hand up and down. Quickly, his hand fell into rhythm with his mouth. Breathing hard through his nose, feeling his own orgasm pushing against the base of his spine, knowing through instinct alone that Link was also close, he picked up the pace of both his mouth and hand, determined to have them both cum at the same time. 

Link actually came first. As Sidon was sinking all the way down to the base once more, his entire body tensed up, back arching, head thrown back, and let out a loud, sobbing cry of Sidon’s name. Sidon’s mouth was suddenly filled with scalding hot, thick fluid. Swallowing it all down, a tingling shudder rushed through his own body and, with one last hard pump, he came, covering the inside of his underwear with his release. Pulling off Link’s quickly softening cock, he dropped his head, shivering as golden waves of pleasure washed over him. Pulling in several deep breaths, feeling a bit dizzy, Sidon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before raising his head. Link was practically mush. He slumped against the back of the couch, a small, satisfied smile on his face. 

“Do I even need to ask if that was okay?” Sidon asked playfully, still a little breathless. 

“Do you have anywhere to go tonight?” Link asked in response. 

“No, nowhere.”

“Good, because that was good but I only want more.” Link opened his eyes, and looked down at him with a heated, hungry gaze, “I don’t want to be able to walk right tomorrow, Sidon.”

He had just come, his cock was already wilting but with those words, it immediately twitched excitedly in response. If Link kept talking like that, he would have a stiffy again in no time at all. And that was completely fine with him. Smiling widely in response, he lightly stroked Link’s thigh, and said in a low, husky voice, “Well, with your permission, I suppose I could work in devouring you all night long into my schedule.”

Link’s legs trembled. Pulling in a shaky breath, he noticeably swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, before saying, “Permission granted. Go call your Dad first, just in case you don’t get the chance.”

“Good idea.” Sidon agreed with a nod. Getting up to still somewhat wobbly, a little bit asleep legs, he grimaced at the sloppy, wet feeling in his underwear. Before he called his Dad to tell him the news, he needed to change. There was something just a little too weird about phoning his Dad while he was soaking in jizz. He made to move away when Link suddenly caught his arm. 

“Do you want me to blow you first?” He asked when Sidon turned to look down at him, “I imagine it wouldn’t be pleasant to talk to your Dad while hard.”

Sidon chuckled, “I handled it. Thank you, though.”

Link stared up at him, uncomprehending for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly, “You jacked off while sucking me off?”

“Yes. Was that okay?”

Still looking slightly startled, as though the concept of doing both at once had never occurred to him, Link nodded, “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting that. Alright, go on and call your Dad. Tell him I said hi.”

“I’m going to change first, then I will.” Instead of moving away again, a thought occurred to him. Bending over, he gently took Link’s chin in his hand and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, “I love you. Thank you for being with me.”

Jolting forward to claim another kiss, Link whispered against his mouth, “I love you too. I promise, I’m gonna make you happy for the rest of your life.”

“I have no doubt of that.” Sidon chuckled, nearly bowled over by the eager, honest admission. For a moment, he was absolutely overwhelmed with love for his Link, nearly delirious with jubilation. This was the man he was going to marry, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with and spend that life loving him. He didn’t know what he had done to end up so lucky but he was grateful to whatever or whoever had seemed it that he would fall for this beautiful, amazing man and that same man would love him just as much. 

Knowing that if he didn’t move away, he would start getting all sappy and mushy, and that he really did need to call his Dad, he gave Link one last kiss then, as the big toothed lady on the TV, bid her audience a farewell, started heading towards the bedroom. Each step felt like he was walking on a cloud. Excitement thrummed loudly in his chest, sending shockwaves of joy racing throughout every inch of his body. Getting into the bedroom, he quickly stripped off his jeans and soiled underwear, threw on just a pair of sweatpants as he knew they’d be coming off shortly after he phoned his Dad, then retrieved his phone from the pants he had just discarded. 

Punching in the number since it was faster than going to his contacts, he put the phone to his ear and waited until his Dad picked up. 

“Well?” His Dad said on the other side of the line, his deep voice barely concealing excitement. 

“He said yes.” 

“I knew he would!” His Dad laughed loudly, and Sidon could practically see him slapping his knee in delight. 

Plopping down on the edge of their bed, a massive smile on his face, Sidon listened to his Dad whoop with happiness at their engagement. There was a quiet shuffling behind him. He turned to find Link striding in through the doorway, once again firmly wrapped up in blankets. He flopped down on the bed behind Sidon, smiled up at him and held out his hand. After informing his Dad that Link wanted to talk with him, and getting an eager affirmation that he wanted to speak with Link as well, Sidon handed the phone off, laid down beside his fiancee, snuggled up close to his side, sighing happily when Link began to lovingly play with his hair, and simply listened as his soon to be husband chatted away about the engagement and soon to be wedding with his Dad.


End file.
